Draco's Bet
by Cirro Cirrus
Summary: Harry mendengar bahwa hubungannya dengan Draco hanyalah taruhan semata antara Draco dengan Blaise. Apakah itu benar? Lalu bagimanakah dengan Harry?


Rate : T

Warning : this is Boy x Boy love stories. So, don't like don't read. Little bit OCC, AU, Typo, Fluff…

Desclaimer : The story of Harry Potter, and based character is belong to J.K Rowling

Happy Reading…^^

* * *

><p>Harry Potter siang itu dengan ceria berjalan menuju tingkat lima kementrian Sihir untuk menemui kekasihnya. Kekasihnya? Ya, sudah satu tahun ini Harry resmi berpacaran dan tinggal serumah dengan kekasihnya, Draco Malfoy. Mantan rivalnya dulu.<p>

Setelah perang besar, Hogwars benar-benar berubah. Dan perubahan itu termasuk dalam perdamaian antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Mengakibatkan munculnya benih-benih kegilaan bernama cinta. Dan hal itu tak luput mengenai pahlawan dunia sihir dan rivalnya.

Sepasang kekasih yang sempat menggemparkan seluruh komunitas penyihir tersebut memang sudah 1minggu tidak bertemu. Pekerjaan mereka yang berbeda membuat mereka sering kali tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Namun hal tersebut malah membuat mereka semakin mesra bila bertemu.

Seperti sekarang. Harry sudah teramat sangat rindu kepada pujaan hatinya. Tak perduli ini masih jam kantor atau bukan, Harry nekat menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Satu minggu tanpa kehadiran dan ciuman dari Draco hampir membuatnya gila. Hingga rasanya ingin menyeret Draco pulang dan menghabiskan hari dengan 'bermain' bersama Draco.

Lift berdentang pelan, dan mengumumkan departemen-departemen yang ada di lantai lima. Salah satunya departemen hubungan Internasional, tempat Draco bekerja. Harry segera saja bergegas keluar dan mendatangi ruangan Draco.

Betapa kecewanya Harry karena Draco tidak ada diruangannya. Menyisakan beberapa staff dan sekertarisnya.

"Selamat siang, Harry Potter. Apakah kau mencari Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Terry Boot, Asisten Draco, yang juga masih satu angkatan dengan mereka. Hanya saja dia di Ravenclaw.

"Ya, apakah kau tahu dia ada dimana, Terry?" Tanya Harry tidak sabar.

"Tadi Mentri Sihir mencarinya. Ada beberapa masalah dengan kementrian Prancis. Kedengarannya seperti masalah para raksaksa yang diperdaya Voldemort. Sepertinya kau harus bersabar menunggu sedikit lagi untuk menunggu kepulangan Draco, Harry." Kata Terry dengan nada menyesal.

"Begitu… terimaksih atas infonya, Terry. Kalau dia datang, tolong beritahu dia, bila aku mencarinya." Kata Harry dengan sedikit lemas. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan welcome kiss dari Draco.

Harry berjalan gontai menuju Atrium. Bila di kementrian dia tidak menemukan Draconya, Harry berfikir lebih baik segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Satu minggu menjalankan misinya sebagai auror memang sangatlah melelahkan.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Harry berhenti saat pandangan matanya menangkap sesosok berrambut pirang dan kulit sepucat salju berdiri di seberang Atrium bersama Blaise. Jarak yang cukup jauh untuk Harry dapat mengenali sosok Daco Malfoy ditengah ramainya Atrium saat itu.

Senyum Harry berkembang. Harapan untuk mendapatkan welcome kiss kembali merasukinya. Namun hanya sesaat. Karena sedetik kemudian, Seorang wanita berrambut hitam dan bermuka sedikit mirip bull dog (menurut Harry) datang menghampiri Draco. Berbicara sebentar sambil beberapa kali tertawa histeris, dan kemudian dia mencium kedua belah pipi Draco sebelum akhirnya pergi. Memang sih, wanita yang terakhir diketahui bernama Pansy Parkinson itu juga mencium kedua pipi Blaise. Namun tetap saja, dia juga mencium Draco-nya.

Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Harry Potter yang sedang sangat kelelahan menjadi bad mood dan sedikit cemburu. Mengingat di Hogwarts dulu pernah beredar gossip tentang hubungan Draco-Pansy, Harry menjadi sedikit curiga atas kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat. Segera saja Harry mengeluarkan telinga terjulur, yang memang menjadi propertinya sebagai auror, dan segera memakainya. Mencoba menyadap pembicaraan Draco dan Blaise.

"Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya Pansy belum bisa menerima hubunganmu dengan Harry, Draco." Kata Blaise dengan riang, sambil memulai meneruskan langkah mereka.

"Memang wanita mana yang bisa menerima hal itu? Akuilah, pesona seorang Malfoy memang susah ditolak." Jawab Draco sombong. Yang dijawab dengan dengusan keras dari Blaise.

"Bersiap-siaplah Blaise, karena kali ini kau akan kalah taruhan lagi. Karena Pansy akan tetap mencintaiku, bagaimanapun aku. Dia akan tetap menungguku." Kata Draco lagi.

"Huh, kita lihat saja nanti, Draco. Kuharap Harry segera memutuskanmu, agar Galleonku bisa kembali. Tak habis pikir, mengapa Harry Potter bisa termakan kegombalanmu, dan membuatku kalah taruhan." Kata Blaise dengan disertai dengusan keras.

"Sudah ku katakan kepadamu, pesona Malfoy susah untuk ditolak. Tak terkecuali pahlawan dunia sihir, tentunya." Jawab Draco setengah terkekeh, dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

Selanjutnya, Harry tak mendengar lagi percakapan antara Draco dan Blaise. Namun sepenggal percakapan itu cukup membuat hati harry merasa dikhianati. Draco berhubungan dengannya hanya demi sebuah taruhan! Perasaan marah, sedih, kesal, dan jengkel membaur menjadi satu didada Harry. Mengaburkan rasa lelah, dan rindu.

Merasa seperti ingin meledak, Harry memilih tidak langsung kembali kerumah. Dimana hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Harry membutuhkan seseorang untuk bicara.

-0o0-

Siang itu Ronald Weasley senang sekali. Karena setelah 1minggu dia bertugas akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger? Untunglah Hermione selalu tahu kapan dia pulang. Dan selalu ada dirumah untuk memberikan 'welcome home kiss' setelah ia pulang dari misi. Begitu juga hari ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan dari misi, Ron segera berapparate menuju rumah yang kini disinggahinya bersama kekasih tercinta. Segera saja, setelah Hermione membukakan pintu untuknya, Ron segera memeluknya erat, dan membimbingnya menjauhi pintu, dan menciumnya tanpa merubah posisi.

Namun kali ini, tampaknya tak berjalan begitu lancar. Karena, ditengah kegiatannya yang mengasyikkan dengan sang belahan jiwa, masuklah sahabat mereka sejak tahun pertama dengan menggebrak pintu. Tentu saja dia Harry Potter.

Untungnya, wajah Harry saat itu sangatlah memprihatinkan dan syarat akan masalah. Kalau tidak, mungkin Ron akan memberinya kutukan ikat tubuh sempurna karena mengganggu kegiatan mengasyikkannya bersama sang belahan jiwa. Untuk saat ini, Ron cukup puas memberinya tatapannya yang paling kejam (yang diacuhkan oleh Harry) dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hermione.

"Harry! Apa yang terjadi? Tampangmu benar-benar berantakan!" Komentar Hermione.

"Fire Wishky, may I have some?" Tanya Harry sambil dengan sempoyongan menyeret tubuhnya ke kursi terdekat.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Kata Hermione tegas. Bersama Ron, Hermione mengambil kursi didepan Harry. Sebagai gantinya, Hermione menyihir segelas air terbang kedepan Harry dan Ron. Setidaknya meminum air putih sebelum meminum wishky dapat mengurangi tingkat kemabuakan.

Harry mendecak kesal. Terpaksa ia harus menceritakannya lebih dahulu. "Draco… dia mengkhianatiku. Hubunganku dengannya, ternyata hanyalah sekedar taruhan." Kata Harry parau.

"UAPUA?" Sahut Ron heboh.

"Sssst… kau tak usah terlalu berlebihan seperti itu, Ron." Kata Hermione kesal akan kehebohan suaminya. Sedikit menggosok telinganya yang malang. "Darimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu, Harry? Apakah kau sudah menanyakannya pada Draco?" Tanya Hermione tetap tenang.

"Aku mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Blaise, tadi. Aku tak mungkin salah dengar. Blaise sendiri yang mengatakannya. Karena aku menerima cinta Draco, Blaise kalah taruhan. Dia berharap aku putus dengan Draco agar Galleonnya kembali." Kata Harry putus asa.

"Putuskan saja keparat seperti itu, Harry!" Saran Ron cepat.

"Tidak. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Pikirkan dulu!" Kata Hermione menimpali.

"Aku sering bertanya-tanya, mengapa kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih bila kalian selalu saja beda pendapat? Aku kemari untuk mencari saran dan pencerahan dari kalian, bukan untuk tambah dibuat bingung atas perdebatan kalian." Sahut Harry kesal.

"Maafkan kami, Harry. Tapi menurutku, kau sebaiknya berbicara dulu dengan Draco. Pastikan baik-baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau harus mencari kebenarannya dulu sebelum kau bertindak. Jangan buat dirimu menyesal atas tindakan yang tergesa. Kalau aku pribadi, aku tak mempercayai itu. Kalau Draco memang hanya menganggap hubungan kalian sebagai taruhan, tak mungkin dia bertahan hingga sejauh ini." Kata Hermione bijak

Ron memilih tak berkomentar. Dia masih jengkel disebut tidak kompak dengan Hermione. Dia dan Hermione kan pasangan Straight ter hot sepanjang tahun itu! Batin Ron kesal.

"Kau meminta seorang Gryffindor untuk 'mencari kebenaran sebelum bertindak?' kau lupa sifat Gryffindor yang cepat bertindak dan berani mengambil resiko?" Tanya Harry kemudian.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti bertindak tanpa berfikir! Gryffindor dituntut untuk cepat berfikir sehingga dapat cepat bertindak!" bentak Hermione mulai kesal. Entah mengapa sahabatnya itu tak terlalu banyak peningkatan. Sama sih, seperti kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku cari tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi bisakah kau memberiku wishky? Kurasa aku sangat membutuhkannya." Kata Harry menyerah dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Kalau memang benar dia menjadikan hubungan kalian sebagai taruhan, tak akan ku ampuni musang berrambut pirang itu!" kata Ron akhirnya. Mendapat sasaran baru untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya atas interupsi Harry pada 'Welcome kiss'nya yang terganggu.

Harry menerima segelas besar wishky api dari Hermione dan segera meneguknya bersama Ron. Dan dengan sukses mengacaukan rencana indah yang disusun Ron sepulang dari misi.

-0o0-

Harry membuka matanya dengan kondisi kepala yang masih pusing. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Kamarnya di Grimmauld Place. Seingatnya, dia hingga larut malam mabuk dirumah Ron dan Hermione. Tetapi mengapa dia sekarang ada di kamarnya?

Kenyataannya, Ron yang sudah tak sabar melakukan rencananya bersama Hermione, membuatkan Portkey untuk Harry dan membuat Harry yang telah tak sadarkan diri menyentuhnya. Sehingga Harry berpindah ke kamarnya di Grimmauld Place. Hal ini dijelaskan ron pada perkamen yang ia ikatkan di botol soda kosong yang tadinya berfungsi sebagai Portkey.

"Really nice, Ron…" Gerutu Harry kesal.

Harry memijit kepalanya pelan. Rasanya ia butuh guyuran air dingin sebelum menghadapi Draco sepulangnya dari tugas Kementrian. Untuk itu, Harry segera beranjak kekamar mandi tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya, dan kekacauan yang ia buat dikamar.

Setelah cukup segar untuk berfikir logis, Harry merasa membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup untuk menghadapi apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Dengan enggan Harrry menyeret kakinya menuju ke dapur. Mengambil secangkir butterbear, dan setangkup sandwich daging asap yang telah dibuatkan Kreacher untuknya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang membuka pintu depan. Namun Harry tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Harry tahu benar siapa itu. Draco pulang. Namun Harry tetap diam ditempat, tanpa suara. Sejujurnya, Harry belum mengerti bagaimana dan apa yang harus dia lakukan bila bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Hatinya masih teramat sakit bila memikirkan Draco hanya melihat hubungan mereka sebagai taruhan.

-0o0-

Draco berjalan cepat melintasi koridor Grimmauld Place tanpa menoleh keadaan di Dapur. Dengan cepat Draco menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Kamar Harry. Draco merasa cukup lelah dengan urusan para Raksasa yang menurutnya harus mendapat pendidikan yang layak agar dapat mengerti untuk bekerjasama dengan baik bersama para manusia.

Saat membuka pintu, Draco dikagetkan oleh kondisi kamarnya yang sungguh berantakan. Draco adalah pencinta kerapian. Walaupun selalu ada perngecualian untuk rambut kekasihnya yang selalu berantakan itu, tetapi paling tidak Draco selalu membereskan kamarnya sebelum berangkat kerja. Melihat kondisi kamarnya saat ini, barang-barang yang berserakan, bau musk yang masih tertinggal, Draco yakin hal ini perbuatan kekasihnya. Harry-nya telah pulang!

Segera saja rasa lelah Draco digantikan rasa gembira tak terkira. Sudah 1 minggu lamanya Harry pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Waktu yang cukup singkat untuk Draco dapat begitu merindukan kilau emerald yang ia puja dengan teramat sangat.

"Harry! Harry! Dimana kau? Aku tahu kau pulang, diamana kau?" Panggil Draco keras. Antusias. Draco sungguh tak sabar untuk memcium bibir ranum pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Namun disisi lain, walaupun mendengar panggilan kekasihnya, Harry urung untuk menjawab. Harry sedang beranjak dari duduknya, menaruh gelas dan piring kotor di tempat cuci piring, ketika Draco memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"I got you, Love." Bisik Draco dengan sensual di telinga Harry. "Mengapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku, Hm? Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku kapan kau pulang? Kau tahu aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu." Bisik Draco mesra. Draco menghirup dalam-dalam bau musk yang sangat dirindukannya di leher Harry.

Namun Harry hanya diam. Tangannya mencengkeram celananya sebagai obyek untuk menyalurkan sesak didadanya. Harry sedikit meronta untuk melepaskan pelukan Draco. Masih tetap menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Harry?" Tanya Draco heran dengan sikap Harry.

Harry tidak menjawab. Tangannya yang tadi meremas celana panjang menemukan sesuatu. Permen. Jelasnya, itu adalah vitaserum yang dibuat permen oleh toko George. Top secret yang menjadi atribut wajib untuk auror. Sayangnya, Draco mengetahui akan hal ini. Harry tak mungkin memintanya untuk memakan permen itu secara langsung. Draco akan mengetahuinya. Berhubung Draco berotak mesum, Harry memilih melakukannya dengan cara terakhir yang dapat dipikirkannya.

Harry segera membuka bungkusan permen tersebut dan mengulumnya. Dan segera saja dia berbalik menghadap Draco. Memerangkap wajah Aristokart pewaris Malfoy itu dengan kedua tangannya, memaksanya sedikit menunduk, dan menciumnya cepat.

Draco yang terkejut atas tindakan Harry hanya bisa menuruti apa perlakuan Harry. Karena sungguh langka kejadian dimana Harry menciumnya lebih dulu, apalagi dengan antusias begini. Namun yang lebih membuat Draco terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Harry sedikit menggigit bibirnya meminta akses masuk.

'Hey, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi agresif begini?' Pikir Draco. Namun Draco memilih tidak ambil pusing. 'Mungkin Harry ingin sekali-sekali mendominasi.' Pikir Draco lagi dan segera membuka mulutnya.

Setelah Draco mengijinkannya bermain lebih dalam, Harry segera memasukkan permen vitaserum itu kemulut Draco. Dibuatnya mengulum permen itu bersamanya. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka berdua melepaskan diri.

"Wow, itu tadi sangat mengejutkan, Harry." Komentar Draco sambil masih terengah. "Apa kau yang merencanakan ini semua? Kejutan yang manis." Lanjut Draco, masih mengulum permen yang Harry masukkan kemulutnya.

"Welcome home." Jawab Harry lirih. Bila benar Draco melihat hubungan merka sebagai taruhan, Harry tak tau lagi harus bagimana. Dilain sisi dia akan sangat kecewa dan marah. Namun disisi lain, Harry telah terlanjur jatuh hati dengan pangeran Slytherin itu. Harry sungguh bingung.

"Harry, apa yang salah? Kau tak seperti biasanya." Komentar Draco. Menyadari keanehan pada diri Harry.

"Aku tak apa. Mungkin sedikit lelah." Jawab Harry tak meyakinkan. Harry meraih pergelangan tangan Draco dan membimbingnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Draco, we need to talk." Kata Harry pelan. Draco yang mendengar dialog itu merasakan firasat buruk. Biasanya, di film-film drama muggle yang dia tonton, bila seorang tokoh mengatakan dialog tersebut, ujung-ujungnya akan minta putus. Segera ia lepaskan genggaman tangan Harry.

"Kalau kau ingin berpisah denganku, aku tak mau. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Kata Draco sarat emosi. Sepertinya Draco terlalu banyak menonton Drama romantic muggle.

"Dengar dulu, aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Dan kau harus menjawab sejujurnya." Sahut Draco khawatir.

"Lanjutkan." Kata Draco dingin.

Harry menghela nafas pelan. Dia harus sabar dan berfikir jernih seperti yang Hermione katakan. "Do you love me?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau tahu, Kaulah yang paling tahu soal itu lebih dari siapapun." Jawab Draco gemas.

"Jawab aku, Draco.." Pinta Harry.

"Of Course, I do. I do love you from bottom of my heart." Jawab Draco.

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukan taruhan itu?" Tanya Harry sedih.

"Taruhan apa, Potter? What bet? I don't even know what bet did you mean." Jawab Draco heran. Keningnya mengerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Taruhan bersama Blaise! Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian kemarin. Termasuk kalian bertaruh akan hubungan kita." Jawab Harry geram.

Sejenak, Draco masih mengerutkan kening. Lalu ketika pemahaman menguasainya, Draco menghela nafas berat.

"Oh, Bulu hidung Merlin! Percakapan kemarin siang." Gumam Draco sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan raut lelah."Kau meragukanku, Harry." Kata Draco lirih.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang ku dengar. Agar aku tak salah paham padamu." Jawab Harry sedikit panic.

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah aku berhubungan denganmu hanya demi sebuah taruhan, ya aku bertaruh saat memintamu menjadi milikku." Kata Draco dingin. Segera saja, nafas Harry memburu. dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Marah, kecewa, sedih, menjadi satu. Namun Harry masih mendengarkan.

"Aku bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, pada hatiku, apakah kau akan menerimaku, dan membuat hatiku bersemi? ataukah kau akan menolakku, dan membuat hatiku hancur? Ya, aku memilih bertaruh daripada memendam perasaanku padamu hingga waktu yang aku sendiri tak tahu, dan gila karena merindumu." Kata Harry lembut.

Mata Harry membesar. Seolah tidak percaya. Dada Harry berdesir lembut. Ingin rasanya dia tak percaya, namun bukankah Draco telah meminum vitaserum itu? Draco tak mungkin berbohong kan? Ditatapnya mata abu-abu yang memancarkan kesungguhan, sekaligus kesedihan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Aku telah meragukanmu, dan aku menyesal." Kata Harry lirih, sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Draco meraih wajah kekasihnya yang menunduk itu, dan mengangkatnya. Membuatnya bertatapan dengan mata abu-abunya.

"Kau tau aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Dear… I love you more than anything. I'll never let you go." Kata Draco lembut. Dan dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Harry sungguh nyaman berda dipelukan Draco. Pelukan Draco membuatnya tenang. Lama dia berada di pelukan Draco, hingga akhirnya melepaskan diri.

"Lalu, apa maksud perkataan Blaise kemarin?"

"Yah, saat itu memang ada taruhan." Kata Draco jail membuat Harry mengerut kesal. "Saat itu Blaise dan Theo bertaruh, apakah kau akan menerimaku atau tidak. Sebagai taruhannya, yang kalah akan menjadi bottom selama satu minggu, dan menuruti kemauan yang menang." Kata Draco sambil setengah melamun.

"Yah, kau tau sendiri Blaise kalah. Kesempatan itu digunakan Theo untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Blaise selama ini. Yah, kau tahu selama seminggu berikutnya Blaise sangat kesusahan berjalan, dan Galleonnya jatah bulan itu digunakan Theo untuk membeli banyak coklat untuk kami semua anak Slytherin. Kecuali Blaise tentunya. Dia sangat sebal sekali waktu itu." Cerita Draco sambil terkekeh.

"Oh, itu sebabnya beberapa hari setelah kita jadian Blaise selalu menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh?" Tanya Harry sedikit menerawang. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi mukanya yang memerah.

"Begitulah, aku juga jadi ikut kebagian lirikan tajam Blaise selama berminggu-minggu. Padahal kan salah sendiri dia memasang taruhan yang salah. Sudah jelas-jelas pesona seorang Malfoy itu susah di tolak." Kata Draco bangga. Membuat Harry mencibir.

"Kau juga bilang begitu pada Blaise setelah Pansy pergi." Kata Harry.

"Ah, kau juga mendengarnya ya? Kau ini kapan bisa berhenti ingin tahu akan segala sesuatu?" Gerutu Draco gemas. "Ya, bukankah memang begitu kan kenyataannya? Tapi tenang saja. Hatiku telah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Love." Kata Draco mulai gombal. Harry hanya blushing ria sambil mencibir kearah Draco.

"Kau terlalu besar kepala seperti biasanya, Mr. Malfoy." Kata Harry sambil mendengus. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar dari Draco. "Lalu, apa taruhan Blaise mengenai Pansy?"

"Ah, Blaise dengan bodohnya kembali bertaruh dengan Theo apakah Pansy akhirnya akan jadian dengan Crabe atau tidak, dan tetap akan menungguku? Sudah jelas-jelas Crabe tak akan bersama Pansy, karena dia menyukai Milicent Bullstrode sejak tahun keempat. Walau hingga kini dia belum berani mengungkapkannya." Jelas Draco.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat Blaise tak bisa berjalan dengan baik selama sebulan." Lanjut Draco. Sambil sedikit terkekeh. Pipi Harry makin Blushing membayangkan apa yang dimaksud Draco.

Draco yang melihat hal Harry yang blushing, dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, hanya bisa tersenyum jahil.

"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, dan sebagai hukuman karena kau telah menginterogasiku hal yang tak aku perbuat, aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku seharian ini." Bisik Draco sensual sambil mendekat kearah Harry yang salah tingkah dan mukanya memerah.

"D-Draco… jangan disini…" Kata Harry tergagap.

Namun Draco tidak perduli dan semakin mendekat kearah Harry. Memerangkap wajahnya yang telah memerah dan akan menciumnya sebelum dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Permen itu… permen apa itu tadi, Harry? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan rasanya." Kata Draco menghentikan kegiatannya. Ya, sebagai Pottion master, Draco memang tak mudah begitu saja ditipu.

"I..itu…" Harry memejamkan mata dan meringis kecut. Dia tertangkap basah rupanya. Karena dia tadi ikut mengulum permen vitaserum itu, Harry tak dapat berbohong kepada Draco. Sambil berdoa Draco tak akan marah padanya, harry menjawab.

"I…itu permen vitaserum, Draco." Jawab Harry lirih. Tetapi cukup untuk Draco mendengarnya.

"UAPUA?"

.

-THE END-

* * *

><p>AN:

Holla, saya akhirnya mempost one shoot juga. At all, ini one shoot pertama yang berani saya post disini… parah kah? Timpuk saja aku… timpuk deh… tapi buat latihan, gakpapa donk ancur dikit? #grin

Ini fic terinspirasi di suatu siang bulan Ramadhan kemaren. Saya kelaparan dirumah, dan gak ada makan. Secara serumah pada puasa semua. Yang ada hanya setoples permen yang sungguh sangat tidak mengenyangkan (malah tambah laper). Dan disaat meratapi diri bersama permen-permen itulah ide fic ini muncul. Jadi maaf kalo gaje.. n_n

So, mind to review?


End file.
